


Love Triangles Are Always Fun

by Zipties_and_Tripods



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Humor, THAC Secret Santa 15, THACmas 2015, this is very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipties_and_Tripods/pseuds/Zipties_and_Tripods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry THACmas 2015!</p>
<p>The Operator is in quite a pickle. How can he possibly fix this situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Triangles Are Always Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guyripley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=guyripley).



> Merry THACmas 2015! So this was quite a break from what I usually write! I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you enjoy this short little thing!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at rawritslivy.tumblr.com!

            The Operator paced back and forth as he worried over his options. The situation was presenting as such a conundrum, and he hadn’t a clue as to what to do.

            What could he do, what could he do? He didn’t want tell the poor kid off himself. No, that would crush his heart! But, what were his other options? Tim never wanted to talk to him anymore. Not that he didn’t try mind you, Tim just always seemed to run away every time he so much as laid eyes. well suggestions of eyes, on him. Rude of him really.   
            Jessica hadn’t called him once since he dropped her off at her new place. He supposed that maybe she just wasn’t ready to show it to visitors yet, but not even so much as a call? He’d begun to think she was avoiding him as well.   
            And Alex…well he couldn’t possibly bother Alex with this. The boy was already stressed out enough as it was. It wasn’t just Oppy they were all ignoring, it was Alex too. He couldn’t understand why they were doing it. Oppy knew he wasn’t the most _conventional_ significant other, and yes he did kind of take up a lot of Alex’s time, but that wasn’t reason to avoid their long term friend!

            But he supposed that was better than the alternative. The alternative that Jay had chosen. Oh Jay, such a nice boy, but completely oblivious it seemed. Lately everywhere The Operator went, Jay was there. His solitary strolls in Rosswood had been turning into a sort of weird cat and mouse game and Jay had even showed up at Alex’s old place, Tim in tow. That had been an odd one. Oppy had decided to take some fresh pictures of the property, hoping to lure some potential buyers in. Jay and Tim had shown up and just walked in the door, like they owned the place! Then after they had spent hours in the basement doing god knows what, they had run screaming when he went downstairs to tell them off! Again, very rude.

            To Oppy these apparent coincidences were more than that, and he had figured out pretty quickly what it seemed to mean.

            Jay was pining for him.

            It was the only explanation that made sense really. Jay still avoided Alex like he was carrying the plague, but was always popping up around The Operator. Hell, he was even filming most of the time, something that was more than a little creepy if he was perfectly honest.

            And Oppy supposed it was at least a little flattering. He knew he wasn’t exactly a 10 on the attractiveness scale and sometimes he could be a little…stand-offish, so that drove a lot of people away. But he had Alex! Alex was so good for him, he listened so well and always seemed to be doing him little favors. And not to mention he had a pretty decent ass…

            So what could Oppy possibly do to make Jay understand that he was simply unavailable? Attempting to avoid him hadn’t worked, if anything he had just accidentally presented himself to Jay more often. Talking was out of the question, despite his eagerness to follow Jay always seemed to freeze up whenever The Operator tried to talk to him.

            He supposed he could just confront the guy. Demand an explanation out of him and then break the news to him. Hmm, yes, yes! That would work, it had to work! He just couldn’t go on like this. It was putting a strain on his and Alex’s relationship and the whole situation was just so draining.

            Oppy knew that Jay had spent a little time at Alex’s old college, maybe he was still poking around? The plan was set, Oppy would hunt down Jay and set him straight. He had to make the guy understand that it just would not work between the two of them. Hmm, maybe he could give him a nudge toward Tim, the two of them seemed to get along well…


End file.
